The Pinwheel Salon
by chipmunkwithwings
Summary: A small series of events that ultimately lead to Zoro's life being turned upside down. But he never would have thought that a small salon run by a money-crazy girl and a perverted cyborg could lead to some amazing friendships. AU modern world, campus and students.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys, so this is what I have been working on for the past few weeks (in between quitting my job) it's a new idea and I have some more chapters planned out so it's not a short story.**

 **A** **nyway, read and review what you think of it :)**

 **Edit: I've gone back and fixed the typos I found. It is incredibly likely I missed some, but I'll get them all eventually.**

...

"So what if Jack Sparrow wasn't a bad guy?" Luffy asked, sitting upside down on the couch, wiggling his feet back and forth. "Does that mean the East India Trading Company were the bad guys?"

Zoro sighed, "Luffy, aren't you meant to be writing this essay about _existing privateers_? Not fictional pirates from movies?" He turned back to his own essay, taking a swig from the bottle beside him. "Damn it, this doesn't work either!" Crumpling the newest page and throwing it in the younger boys' general direction, he stood up and stretched. "Come on, let's take a break. My mind is fried in this heat and you're not getting much done either." He scratched his head, frowning at the length and colour in the mirror.

"To The Merry then?" Luffy spun upright quickly, standing fluidly in a way not expected of him. "Or that new ice-cream place? The 'real fruit' one?"

"Sure why not." With a shrug and a second to grab their keys, both left the small two bedroom apartment, eager to relax for a bit.

Going down the narrow flight of stairs, the boys walked past the little bookstore owned by the lady from their neighbouring apartment. The woman smiled and waved back, brushing her long black hair off her eyes.

And… out into the blistering heat of the sun; the light so bright you feel like you can see with your eyes closed. Shielding their eyes, Luffy lead the way to a small stand selling tangerines and making frozen yogurts for passers-by.

"Hi, what can I help you with today?" the friendly woman asked. She had dark tan, almost olive skin, with dyed blue hair and a swirling chest and arm tattoo. "My name is Nojiko, perhaps a fruit ice-cream?"

Zoro nodded and looked at the hand painted board in front of the stall, with the many fruits and berry's she had to offer, alongside their prices. "Boysenberries for me! And Luffy? Just toss in some random fruits."

"Sure thing, would you like to know what we call the 'random fruits' mix?" She asked, starting the yogurts. "We call it a 'devils' fruit mix, because you want more than what you normally get." She quickly finished one and started on the second, continuing "there's an old legend about that, but maybe I'll tell you another day" she smiled and passed over the 'devil mix' yogurt to a grinning Luffy. With a 'thanks' and the passing of money, the two went on their way, enjoying the sun and food.

"Guess what Sanji said the other night?" Luffy was asking, spooning yoghurt into his mouth every time he finished a sentence.

"Don't eat the customer's food? Don't drop plates? Don't sit and talk-"

"No! Well, kinda. But you don't need to list them like that. Nah, he was telling me how he'd really like to meet some of my friends. He says the stories he hears of you guys are really interesting. Hey! You should come meet him! Please? Zorrrooo?" he continued nagging his taller companion.

Glancing at his friend, Zoro sighs. _How did I get mixed up with this guy?_ "Sure, why not. But he sounds really annoying."

...

 ** _The Merry Bar – later that night…_**

The music was loud; a little disorientating, but not 'rupture your ear drums' loud. The lights: a changing system of greens and blues and pinks. At a corner table near the back, almost hiding in the shadows; is a lone blond man with a side-swept fringe and a bouncing knee. He checks around the bar and dance floor, looking awkward. He keeps reaching into his pocket, half-drawing out a packet of cigarettes, only to remember he can't smoke inside the bar. Instead, he plays with his lighter, flicking it open and closed while his foot bounces from the cravings. Finally the door swings open; the man looks up sharply to see a familiar face, smiling under dark hair and a straw hat. Next to him, a scowling figure with noticeable regrowth looked to be arguing with his friend, as they made their way over.

"About time," he says, smiling despite himself. "Honestly Luffy, you're always late."

"Zoro got lost," the one with dark hair says as they sit down.

"Shut up Luffy, I did not. Google Maps lied, said it was down that other street…" the one with the scowl on his face protests. "Besides, we're not late. You're just super early, curly brow." He adds the insult under his breath. To no avail as Sanji seemed to hear it despite the thrumming music.

"What was that?" Sanji asked dangerously, trying to still his foot drumming the floor. On closer inspection, Sanji saw that under the blond dye was a natural brown. He smirks, "Pudding head."

"Hey, can you two stop fighting?" _We were meant to drink, and get along; have fun adventures!_ "Like a pirate crew!" he said suddenly, smiling like a fiend.

The two blonds startled, momentarily forgetting their verbal fight, looked over.

"Eh? What shit are you spouting now Luffy?" Zoro sighed, slapping a palm to his face in exasperation. "Not more pirate crap again?" Sanji merely raised a brow, having somehow not heard about the teenagers' obsession.

Around them, the music changed, bringing a strangely well-timed feeling of excitement and adventure. Luffy's shit-eating grin told Sanji he was better off not knowing. _Too late._

"You guys should be part of my crew!" he announced, jiggling, practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Luffy," Zoro let out a sigh. "I shouldn't need to remind you: you are **not** a pirate. You aren't even a gang member – you don't need a crew." The stern man lectured. He felt bad for ruining his friends dream, but he strode on; "besides, just the three of us together wouldn't be enough. All those Captains you told me about, it would take at least 20-30 people."

"You… you listened to those?" the boys downcast eyes held a hint of shock. As he shifted, the shadow moved across his face with the pulsing of the lights.

"If you boys are done being sappy, I can take your order?" a newcomers voice jolted them out of the moment and Sanji looked up to see an angel. Beautiful titan hair, sparkling smile and a few curves to fill out the seams of her shirt. Confidence seemed to flow from her. While Sanji started to swoon with hearts in his eyes, Luffy held up the menu and asked for half the items. _When did he have a chance to read that?_ Zoro wondered, simply asking for a decent drink of sake. When the girl took off with their orders, Zoro watched her waltz her way to the bar, before grimacing at the bright orange hair of the man sitting on a stool there. But his hair isn't just orange. It's so bright it practically _glows_ in the dark atmosphere of the small bar.

Turning to the others he shook his head. "There's just something odd about people who dye their hair in such extreme colours." Upon receiving raised eyebrows at himself and then to his own dyed hair, Zoro raised his hands to defend himself, continuing "I just- I understand dying your hair to another colour and understand an **unconventional colour** ;but why a colour so… bright?" Society's new standards were causing Zoro a great deal of confusion.

"Some people **like** their hair that colour." The girl's unexpected voice once again interrupted them, slamming Zoro's drink down in front of him. _That was quick._ Her eyes and name badge flashed directly at the now blushing and guilty man as he spluttered an apology. Her frown deepened as she glanced back at her station, before looking Zoro square in the eye and announcing clearly:

"The only apology I'll accept is you losing to me in a drinking contest!"

...

 **A cliff-hanger already? And what will Zoro do next? And has anyone figured out who the mystery waitress is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – oh wow the reviews! Thank you so much! And I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! This chapter is a lot bigger as an apology for that. And in this chapter you get to find out mystery waitress's identity :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any of its characters. If I did, I'd have run away with Zoro by now.**

 **Disclaimer: the drinking games used in this chapter are played by characters of age (I'm going with my own country's age limit which is 18). Please drink safely, responsibly and according to any rules in your country.**

 **... ... ...**

"What?!" ask all three boys in shock, the situation's significance only truly dawning on them now.

"Oi oi! What do you need to challenge me for? I wasn't insulting _you_ , just pointing out that guys … _interesting_ hair choice." Zoro tried to defend himself, getting annoyed and standing up.

"Uh-uh! You were insulting a customer and therefore me in connection." The girl ignored his attempts to interrupt and continued, "hurry up and pick your poison because I have to drink you under the table and get back to making money." She puffed out her chest at the end of her sentence, badge flashing in the lights again, the name reading 'Nami' _._

Zoro shook his head, he'd gotten used to stubborn people by hanging out with Luffy. He could tell when it was time to give up by now and marched over to the bar, taking a moment to survey the collection on the mirrored back wall before pointing at a fine black bottle, the label neat and expensive in appearance. The gruff student often had this drink at home; his stomach was used to it and that should give him an advantage in winning. It was also very expensive and seeing as the ginger girl had challenged _him_ ,it was logical that _she_ should buy the alcohol. Zoro smirked, this was sure to be an interesting night.

Nami's grin could rival the Cheshire Cat's. "Oh, and I think there should be some more exciting rules for losing or winning." She pretended to think for a moment, sneer still in place. "Like, the loser pays for the drinks."

Zoro thought about grumbling but pushed the notion aside. She would be paying anyway when he won. "Fine."

Luffy suddenly popped up at the bar and gave a cheeky grin. "And since as it was hair colours that started this, why don't you make the loser change their hair too!" He half-ignored the bar-girl's pointed look, shoving a student id towards her without looking. He'd only gotten one because the barkeepers kept trying to kick him out, even if he never bought any alcohol. He also ignored the look of betrayal that Zoro sent his way.

"That…that is an excellent idea!" Nami's voice was hesitant for a start, before seeing the true genius in the plan and becoming enthusiastic. She quickly grabbed 2 drinking glasses, then looked at Sanji, her expression inquisitive.

"Maybe another time, I have work tomorrow and the shitty chef doesn't like us coming in hung-over." He said unhappily, wishing he could join in. but it was best not to risk it. Besides, Luffy was working too and he'd need to keep an eye on him again.

Nami gave him a sympathetic look, knowing that the only reason she would be getting away with drinking while on the job was she could hold her liquor and she brought in a heap of money. Turning back to her victim, she smirked again. "What do you say to 'higher or lower'? It's a quick simple game."

"Sure. Whatever." Gruff replies were all Zoro offered, impatient and wanting to start drinking already, nodding when Nami asked if he wanted to 'deal' first. Shuffling the deck while the ginger girl began pouring their drinks, Zoro took a moment to look at the cards, really look. They were a bit dirty, and worn around the edges from the years of use. The suits were drawn on fancier than the $2 dollar cards they had at home and were paler too, like they had seen a lot of sun. _It's a good deck to play with_ , Zoro thought. Flipping the cards over, he viewed the other side. The pattern of a ship rode the waves between the moving cards.

A filled glass appearing beside his forearm brought Zoro back from his thoughts, prompting him to finish shuffling and squaring the edges with a few taps to the rose wood counter under his drink. A thought struck him: _which rules are we going to use?_ There were a few different ways to play. "Are we doing the '5 cards per turn' rules?"

"Uhh, yeah we can do that one. It's not what I normally do, but I'll still beat you however we play." Nami shot back, not looking at him as she finished pouring and tossed the bottle opener back in its hidden drawer.

Flipping down the starting card, Zoro looked his challenger in the eye, humour filling his gaze as he asked her if she thought the next card would be higher or lower than the queen he had just placed.

A split second to decide and Nami made her choice, answering with a single word: "Higher." She barely crossed her fingers under the counter as Zoro showed the next card with the smooth movements of his hand. A red King stared up at them from the rosy varnished wood.

"Higher or lower?" Zoro asked again, voice impassive, fingers twitching, ready to flip the card.

Staring at the card in his hand, Nami managed to hide her grin. "Lower."

 _Fwip._ A four of hearts was swiftly placed on the table, sitting neatly beside the royal pair.

"Higher or lower?" Voice almost monotone now, Zoro watched his opponent, searching for any unease.

Nami gave no sign of any though, and calmly predicted "higher." Down went the card, flipping to show the 5 of hearts. "Only one more. And I haven't even touched my drink yet." She pointed out with a cocky air.

Zoro's half-smile tightened into a grimace. _Is she going to be like this the whole time?_ "Higher or lower" he grumbled. Staring holes into the deck in his hands, the sheep on the prow staring back, he waited.

"Higher." She pleaded silently under her breath, fingers once again crossing under the counter, toes almost touching the floor as they tapped impatiently.

 _Fwip._ An 8. Breathing a nearly inaudible sigh of relief, Nami looked up at the blonds with a laugh, burbling something about the luck of the cards. She held out her hand, painted nails wiggling a bit, and the dark blond placed the deck into her perfectly manicured hand.

 _Fwip_. The beautifully painted ace of spades was placed down, Nami's nails clacking gently on the counter. Glancing up at Zoro, Nami asked the same three words he had. "Higher or lower?" Without hesitation, Zoro answered with a 'lower', listening to the _fwip, clack_ of the newly revealed 6 of clubs. Glancing at him again, Nami didn't have to wait as Zoro immediately answered the unspoken question. "Higher."

 _Fwip. Clack._ "The 4 of diamonds. Looks like you get the first drink." she said offhandedly, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Good I was getting thirsty." he grinned. Drinking games weren't any fun if there wasn't any drinking. Tilting the glass back, he took a gulp, enjoying the taste as he set it back down. Nodding his head slightly at the cards laid out in front of them, "lower."

 _Impatient._ Nami flipped the next card down and almost laughed. A seven. "Looks like you get to drink again."Sanji swooned, his thoughts stuck on the attractive ginger-haired girl. _Nami looks so pretty when she's like this._

Grunting, the dark blond drank again, tips of his ears beginning to burn. "Higher." He glared at the cards clasped in nimble fingers. _Fwip. Clack._ This time Nami did laugh. And Zoro tried to burn a hole in the two of diamonds that rested on the counter with a glare, the blush extending to his neck. He blindly reached out for his drink and took another swig, the burn of the alcohol caressing his throat and making him a little less grumpy. When Nami handed the deck over for Zoro to reshuffle, Sanji finally looked away, instead turning to the black-haired boy he worked with with an odd grin.

"Luffy, didn't you say you're friend was smart?" The blond cook began, the taunt easily heard through his light-hearted tone. "Cause from here he doesn't look too bright." Sanji's eyes were shadowed behind his long fringe, his fingers subconsciously fiddling with his lighter again. A barely concealed smirk the only clue of his new found amusement in riling up his rival.

"Eh? You trying to start something with me, Curly?" Zoro couldn't ignore the obvious taunt and the unobservant student tried to use his 5 foot 10 height to loom over the other blond. Unfortunately for Zoro, when Sanji stood up, he was able to match him in stature.

Zoro's face gained a tick mark above his left eye as he struggled to maintain his cool. "Luffy, didn't you tell me your _friend_ wasn't a prick?" he tried to ask calmly, hissing the word 'friend', eyes not moving an inch from his rivals.

Luffy whipped his head back and forth between the two, unable to pick a side. _What is so impossible about these two getting along? This was supposed to be a fun time._ Frowning heavily, Luffy refused to answer, hoping a little irrationally that the blonds would _just stop being so hostile with each other!_ Unfortunately, Zoro and Sanji didn't seem to notice his silence and went right back at each other, insults tossed around like it was a scuffle between children, at times trying to draw Nami or Luffy into it. With a loud huff the mop-haired boy counted to 10 and stood up, walking towards the door without a backward glance. "I'm not picking any sides!" he bit out over his shoulder, body tense and shaky.

The few customers in the bar watched him leave, and the three he left behind looked at each other, asking curiously what the outburst was about. The momentary distraction caused by Luffy's abrupt exit over the second the rivals finished speaking, eyes back to glaring. But before they could start their bickering, Nami moved to stand in the way. "Is this a bet or a bitching match? Cause if you boys are finished, we have some drinking to do." Effectively cutting the tension in half, she picked up the cards from where she had put them on the counter when the fighting started, and began asking her opponent the repetitive questions. The game back underway, things settled down and the night continued with jabs occasionally shot amongst the 3.

... ... ...

Luffy wandered the dark streets, shoes scuffing the ground as he walked, figure lit with bright

lights whenever he passed a still-lit shop or a late-night driver. His anger had cooled off long ago, hunger had replaced it. Dragging his feet along the wet concrete, his gaze on his scuffed shoes and a hand on his belly, Luffy frowned as it rumbled again. Remembering it was late and he had yet to eat, though it was more than the lack of food causing the ache. Lifting his head, Luffy looked around, trying to spot any restaurant that might still be open, despite the time.

"Why can't they just get along? They don't have that many differences!" he ranted out loud, continuing his search but feeling the need to hear his own voice in the light drizzle. "Why does this even bother me so much? It's not like they _are_ my crew. But it would be so cool if they were. Sanji could be my cook and make me lots of yummy snacks. Nami is really good with maps, and finding places. She could be the navigator. And… Zoro… Zoro likes swords. And old dojo stuff. Like Ancient samurai and-" cutting himself off, Luffy smacked one fist into the open palm of the other hand. "I know! He could be a swordsman for my ship! But...he's right." The bright expression changed from happy and excited to a grim acceptance. "I do need more people. Maybe...?" Counting off the people with his fingers, Luffy went through a mental list of the people he could ask, filtering them with two important traits. _They have to be trustworthy. And they have to love adventure._

The enigmatic and aspiring captain suddenly stopped, the smell of delicious food filling his nostrils. Searching for the source of the smell, Luffy realized he was standing next to a lit Turkish kebab eatery. There was a rotisserie with glazed looking meat spinning hypnotically on a spit and a single employee cutting pieces off and placing them in containers. Pushing open the door, Luffy gazed at the food, his stomach speaking up and alerting the lone staff man to his customer's presence at the same time as the door's bell.

"Welcome to Alubarna Kebab's, how may I help you today sir?" he asked kindly, the words flowing off his tongue smoothly with practiced ease.

"Meat. -I mean, I'm looking to buy some food." Blushing slightly, Luffy scrambled to remember the manners his friends tried to teach him. "Please?"

With the same kind smile, the man raised his arm and gestured to the menu board behind him. "We have several kinds of meat. Would you like any of the ones here?" His patience was smooth and refreshing after the energetic bar and deserted nightlife.

Seeing the low prices printed in red beside his favorites, Luffy gave his signature grin. _Looks like I'm not going hungry tonight._

... ... ...

 _I wonder how the others are doing?_ Luffy asked himself, patting his somewhat bigger/rounder belly. In his other hand he held one last kebab, grease coating his fingers and lips. _Perhaps I should head back and see if they finished the game yet?_

... ... ...

When Luffy finally re-entered the doors he left 3 hours ago, the place looked empty, lights no longer spinning and most off. There are a few low lamps lighting the main floor and the back of the bar, mirror shadowed heavily by the bottles resting on their shelves. It's quiet. No pumping music, no yelling men either. _Sanji must have gone home._ Walking over to where he last saw them, Luffy finds a quietly giggling Nami and a sleeping Zoro, sitting proudly on top of a nearby table, and half-under it sleeping, respectively. Playing cards are _everywhere_. Some in neat piles on the table and a lot thrown about on the floor. A few in Nami's shirt pocket, and several under a softly snoring face. Sidestepping a 7 of clubs, Luffy asked the million dollar question: "What the hell happened?"

"Your stupid friend lost, that's what. And he owes the bar $200." Nami tipped her head back to look at him, grimacing at the sight of leftover grease.

"Huh. Never seen it happen before." Luffy never thought he'd actually find someone who could drink as much as his flatmate, but that day had come. Remembering his little addition to the bet, he pulled some forgotten candy out of his pants pocket, speaking once he swallowed. "What colour did you pick?"

Nami sends him a very confused look as she slides off the table, feet narrowly missing Zoro's stretched out arm. "What are you?- oh. Uh… haven't decided." She says as she wobbles over, swinging her fancy shoes by the straps, "you can pick if you like. I didn't get a chance to find out what he hates. _If_ he even hates any colours. Either way, he owes me a visit to my hair salon"

"You own a hair salon?" Luffy asks as he ducks under a sloppy swing, Nami half-heartedly shaking her fist at him and his proper mobility functions. Luffy grins and starts laughing, sounding a tad on the side of maniacal. "Leave that to me. I have the perfect idea"

... ... ... ... ...

 **AN - so there you go! Also, I got a review asking about characters natural hair colours. In this story, Zoro's 'natural' colour is brown. Nojiko had orange, and dyed to her canon blue. There are others later; I can write out something here at the bottom to help ease confusion if that's what people would like? Don't worry, I am planning something with all the dyed hair around; there is a method to this madness :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry readers! I made you all wait so long for an update, so i made the chapter extra long to say thank you for being so patient with me. I do want to say that even though this chapter was a bit difficult to write, i am pretty happy with it. Especially because i actually reached the part that started this entire story.**

 **Chapter 3:**

… … … … …

Slapping his loudly ringing phone, hoping he hits the alarm button, Zoro groans and tries to sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his knuckles. His head pounds and his tongue feels flat and heavy in his mouth. "Ehhh. That's the last time I drink so much the night before my early classes." Shifting his legs out, the sleepy blond stands and walks to the bathroom, eyes falling shut more than once on his way there.

Zoro stops briefly at a pale yellow bedroom door, a childlike handmade sign saying 'Keep Out - Pirates Inside' hanging off-center on a string. Banging the wood a couple of times with his fist, he gives a yell of: "Luffy, wake up! We have class in twenty minutes." Before continuing down the hall.

Giving a low chuckle at the sounds of incoherent complaining coming from the boy, Zoro trudges into the bathroom and stares at his tired reflection in the grimy mirror, his hair sticking up on the left side and flat on the right where he had slept on it. Grumbling about the state of his bedhead, he yanks a comb through the strands, poking his head out the door to see Luffy out of his room and heading straight toward the kitchen.

… **... …**

Breakfast is quiet, with only the sounds of chewing and coffee-sipping. Zoro still has to defend his food, but it is reserved compared to their usual mornings. Staring at his plate of sausages and egg as he chews his mouthful slowly he is about to ask the dark-haired male what caused him to storm out of the bar last night when the boy beats him to it.

"Zoro… what do you remember from last night?" The now wide-awake Luffy takes a moment from inhaling his food to ask.

"I remember a god-awful drinking match." Zoro remarks, food tasting funny on his tongue. "And a witch that tricked me into paying for all the alcohol we drank- shit, Luffy, how much do I owe her?" A shiver crawls down his spine as he glances out the lounge window at the cold grey sky, the sword enthusiast gets the feeling he won't be buying that katana he'd been saving up for.

"$200." the dark-haired boy replies, the sum sounds as interesting as this week's weather.

"Two- two _hundred?_ " Zoro lets his head smack the table, cutlery jumping slightly with a metallic clang, as he barely misses hitting the plate. Yep, _no way_ was he getting that katana now.

"Oh and Nami said you have to go to the Pinwheel hair salon and get your hair dyed by the weekend." Luffy helpfully adds on, causing Zoro to thump his head again in misery.

… … …

The rest of the hungover student's morning is spent lamenting his bad decisions and the 2500 word essay he has 13 hours to write. He is currently holed up in a café off campus between his History of Japan 101 lecture and his Mathematics tutorial, nursing a black coffee between cold hands.

Scrunched pages and several different coloured pens are scattered on the table in front of him. He is trying to focus, but is too distracted with trying to remember how he lost so badly last night.

Zoro stirs at the rustle and 'thump' of a person dropping down into the seat across from him, lifting his head to see an unsmiling Luffy. Raising one eyebrow, he bluntly asks "What?" Eyebrow raised, the question more like a statement.

The boy moans. "Morgan is the absolute worst lecturer ever. He gave me more homework than everyone else - and this time I didn't even do anything to piss him off!" The boy slumps in the cheap black plastic chair, his straw hat falling forwards on his head and hiding his face for a moment. "But at least I don't have to see him for three days." His head swings back up, signature grin back in place, looking up at the ceiling and the suspicious stains, continuing even as he tried to work out if they were made from coffee or tea, "what about you? You don't look so great." A look of concern flashes through his eyes as he looks back down at his friend. "How are you feeling now that you've had some more coffee?"

"I'm fine. I just need to write this essay." Zoro grumbles, taking another sip of the hot beverage, steam floating up into his eyes as he sets the half-full cup back down and picks up a pen.

' _Since the dawn of civilisation, the subject of free will has been considered by many of the greatest fighters for Justice as both a tool for truth and a product of evil…'_ Zoro smiles, his headache easing as he continues to bullshit his way through the intro of his Classics essay.

… … …

 _Later that week..._

Holding up the new city map again and squinting at the tiny street names, Zoro tries to work out how he got so lost. Looking up at the street sign he's stopped under, the man places a fingertip on the corner he's apparently standing on. Which is much further away from the red circle drawn in vivid than he'd like to admit.

Pulling out his wallet, Zoro counts the notes and coins and does the calculations in his head. _I can pay for a taxi fare and still afford the salon prices… and at least I'll get there before Luffy can call me late or lost again._

Raising his arm, the blond hails a taxi from a nearby stand and shows him his circled destination on the map, riding the cab in silence and handing over the money before getting out.

He immediately spots the shop, large blue letters spelling out "Pinwheel Salon" with a wooden cut-out shape of a garden pinwheel beside it; the slouched form of a boy in a straw hat and red hoodie waiting beside the cheerful "open" sign on the door in neon letters.

"You did _try_ to use the map I gave you right?" Luffy chuckles, standing up from his leaning position on the shop window and half-juggling a plain white and green box between his hands.

"Shut it. I'm here now." Zoro attempts to get a better look at the box, trying to work out what his friend is playing with, but the boy shifts it behind his back with a wide grin. "Let's just get this over with. And for your information," Zoro mutters on his way past Luffy and into the shop, "I _did_ try to use the stupid map."

 **[… … … … … ]**

After being introduced to the very eccentric barber Franky, Zoro was asked to sit in one of the padded recliner chairs. He's only just sat down when the bell on the door rings and a familiar ginger witch walks in, followed closely by a well-dressed blond man.

"What are you two doing here?" Zoro can't help but think as he turns to look at them over his shoulder. _Haven't I already suffered enough from that damn bet?_

Sanji spots Zoro sitting in the chair and laughs, "We are here to watch this, it's bound to be entertaining. And by the way it's no surprise you lost, Pudding. Nami is too clever to lose at a card game." Sanji finishes his insult and smoothly sings out another compliment for the girl of his dreams as she sits down at the front desk. She then pulls out a blue and white book and sheets of paper from inside the front desk's drawer.

Zoro ignores Sanji, instead watching Nami behind him closely and realises quickly that she is doing paperwork for the salon. "Since when did you own a hair salon by the way? You work at the bar-" His surprised question is cut off by the girl, who doesn't look up as she writes down easily calculated numbers in the book on/in her lap [desk?].

"It's not mine. Technically. It actually belongs to Franky, I just help him out from time to time on the weekends."

The dramatic hairdresser had gently turned Zoro's head back to the front during the conversation and was now cleaning the blond and brown hair.

"Wait, so you work here too?" Zoro asks, beginning to turn his head to look at Nami, only to have it gently, but forcefully straightened to the mirror in front of him. Huffing a little, Zoro just looked at the reflection of Nami in the mirror instead as she replied.

"No, Franky just gets my help to do the accounting for him here." She takes a moment to look up and glare playfully at the broad shoulders and blue hair on the barber, "It's what I'm studying and his book-keeping was atrocious without my improvements."

Preparing the bleach and peroxide in a plain blue container while the shampoo soaks the greasy strands, Franky pretends not to hear the jab, and grumbles about the horrible muddy bleach and dark regrowth mix and how it did _not_ look super fashionable, none-to-gently fixing Zoro's head position again.

"How do you even know Franky? This seems like a massive coincidence you just happen to know a hairdresser with such wildly coloured hair." Zoro is reminded of last night when he first commented on the rather bright colouring of someone else's hair.

Nami puts her pen down, looking with a smile at Zoro's and Franky's faces mirrored faces. "Now, that's actually a rather funny story."

"I'm happy to tell you Bro, it'll help pass the time for the bleach. Now, it all started when Nami came running in here with an orchard fruit sack full of money..."

… … …

The time passed quickly during Franky and Nami's story and everyone jumps when the small alarm on the bench begins to beep, announcing that the required 30 minutes were up. "OK, Zoro, time to rinse this off and dry it so we can add the dye," Franky says kindly, putting a gentle hand on the now full blond's shoulder and pushing him down, "Lean back, and close your eyes." Rinsing out the bleach with the basin's light-pressure hose, rubbing the excess/leftover water off with a clean rainbow towel. That done, Franky uses a sleek looking hair dryer to blow-wave the wet stands.

Zoro notices Luffy tossing the box around again. _Wait! That's a hair dye box… but what's the colour?_ He stares as best he can out of the corner of his eye, but is unable to work out the colour and decides he's been patient enough. "Oi Luffy. Are you going to finally show me what you picked? Or are you going to make me wait till it's in my hair and I can't stop Franky?" He can see the boy considering the second option, but Franky luckily takes pity on him and swiftly grabs the box with his free hand while it is still in the air. He hands Zoro the box and goes back to blow-drying his hair, waving the hair dryer up and down, and side to side. Blond strands begin to float around by themselves in the warm air.

Holding the box up so he can see it without moving his head (he has learnt his lesson now after the fourth reposition), Zoro groans and drops it into his lap, barely resisting the urge to throw his head back in a dramatic show of annoyance. "Luffy?! Seriously?! This damn colour again?"

Nami and Sanji look over at the noise, the girl intrigued by his wording. "Has he done this before?"

"Shishishi-" Luffy starts laughing, the hilarious story on the tip of his tongue, but he stops quickly when he sees Zoro glaring. Luffy tries to dim his laughter, but only slightly succeeds.

"Luffy - you had better not utter a _single_ word." Is all the man says, the warning needing no threat because Luffy doesn't need to hear it again after the first incident.

Nami and Sanji watch in mounting confusion as Franky finishes drying Zoro's hair and squeezes out the dye into a new container, this time a pastel pink, and dips in the brush. And Luffy beings to laugh even harder than before when they all see a strong mint green being brushed into Zoro's waiting strands sitting on the silver foil.

The tips of Zoro's ears begin to burn from embarrassment, but he's glad no-one here knows why his stupid roommate wont shutup. Luffy is finally quiet by the time Franky is done and Zoro feels slightly ridiculous with all the silver and green on his head.

While he waits for the dye to sink into the hair stands, foils standing up on his head like some kind of retro-punk hedgehog, Zoro uses the mirror in front of him to look at the girl, a question burning on his tongue. "Nami how did you know so many of the cards? I swear you were cheating somehow." His eyes narrowing when he sees her laughing.

Still giggling Nami tells him from the safety of the front desk. "I can count cards. I'm really good with numbers and if money is involved it's almost impossible to beat me. It probably helps I use the same deck of cards every time. I know them really well.

"I knew it!" Zoro tries jumping out of his seat, the only thing keeping him down is the heavy hand Franky places on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Oi bro, you need to keep still. It might not be your choice of colour, but I can still make it look SUPER"

Feeling a little better with Franky's encouragement, Zoro allows himself to fall half asleep until he gets gently shaken awake for the last rinse and dry. Once Franky is done however, Zoro finds he is actually quite happy with the result. _I guess this is what it looks like when an actual professional does it…_

Franky whips out a pair of scissors and a hair cape and gives the green strands a quick snip, Zoro's hair now a neat 2 inches long.

Finally done, Franky tries to insist that friends of Nami pay half-price but the witch counters that the lost bet turns the generous offer null and void. Not to mention he is hardly her friend. Zoro pays and they all leave and go their separate ways, with Zoro promising Franky to come back in 2 months for a touch up on any regrowth.

At the end of the walk home, Zoro and Luffy stop by the bookstore, ducking in to say "Hi" before unlocking and entering the dark blue, almost hidden door wedged between the bookstore and a small elderly couple's private doctor.

… … … … …

 **AN: So here you go: my longest chapter yet at 2445 words.**

 **im thankful to everyone who sticks with this story despite its sporadic updates. I promise im not going to drop this story - i will finish it.**


End file.
